coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9581 (8th October 2018)
Plot Tracy storms into Steve's hotel room and slaps him across the face for sleeping with Abi. When he shows her his dance moves, Tracy realises her error and apologises. She finds out about Beth's defection and Steve also has to break the news about Ken's non-appearance. PC Duffy claims to Imran that Ryan got violent again when he comes to collect him for his court appearance. Hannah resolves to stay with Jim. Mary decides to volunteer herself as Maid of Honour. Kirk worries about his Best Man's speech while Daniel stresses that Sinead isn't replying to his texts. His bride-to-be has her biopsy and prepares for her MRI as she ponders having her pregnancy terminated. Abi is furious with Steve for getting her in trouble with Tracy and refuses his suggestion to be Maid of Honour. Steve asks Jim to give Tracy away. Ali is visited by his boss, Dr Warwick, and is told that's he's suspended due to the investigation over Cormac. Before Mary can get Tracy to agree, Abi steps forward as her Maid of Honour while Steve gets Dev to be his Best Man. Tim sulks at the choice. Tracy mutters threats to Leanne over Oliver's page boy outfit as she walks up the aisle but she mistakes her meaning and worries that she knows about her fling with the groom. Steve placates Tim by getting him to be the witness. Ryan tells Imran about the beating. He believes him and tells him to concentrate on getting out of court and they can deal with Duffy later. The guests at Victoria Gardens wonder where Sinead has got to. Steve gets Liz to think twice about getting back together with Jim. Leanne is in a panic about what Tracy knows. Daniel is relieved when Sinead walks out of the tram station and goes down on one knee to her. Tracy is stunned when a panicking Leanne apologies to her for sleeping with Steve again. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan *PC Duffy - David Maybrick *Celebrant - Joyce Branagh *Gynaecologist - Tina Chiang *Dr Warwick - Tracy Spencer Places *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield General - Gynaecologist's consultation room and corridor *Weatherfield Police Station - Corridor and interview room *Chariot Square Hotel - Reception rooms, hotel rooms and corridor Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *TV Times'' synopsis: As Steve prepares for the wedding, Tracy slaps him, claiming to know about his affair with Abi; and having had a biopsy, a terrified Sinead is taken for an MRI scan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,955,409 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes